


【KR/SV】不期而遇

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: 惯例OOC有的BUG多到飞起强行年龄差操作一切都为了满足亲友的恶趣味脑洞，我只是个勤奋的码字小工*错都不是我的，怪亲友，真的魂穿梗，现时已经和sebastian成为情侣的的kimi，穿回了刚认识sebastian的那会儿





	【KR/SV】不期而遇

       还有什么比在自家游泳池边上睡着，醒来发现自己回到了十年前更让人觉得糟糕的事情呢？  
看着镜子面前那个带着稚气的自己，Kimi心里正琢磨，他为何在此。  
       ——有什么选择是他曾经为之懊悔的吗？

       不，没有。  
       冰人摇摇头，镜子里那个年轻的Kimi也跟着摇着脑袋，只不过眉宇之间多了一分成熟的凌冽。  
       并不是每个人都喜欢返老还童，有的时候经历同一个人生节点会让人觉得索然无味，毕竟曾经的选择无论是否后悔，都是注定要经历的，如果选择了另一个选项，人生就会美满起来了吗？  
       不，不会，说不定又是另一次后悔。

       正想着，一部老式手机在手边的柜子上低声振动，闷闷的蜂鸣被与柜面的震动放大，狭窄像素又低的小屏幕上显示着来电者是——  
       “Seb.V”。  
       这是他恋人的名字。  
       Kimi赶紧按下了接听键。

       “嗨，Kimi，是我，”听筒里传来熟悉的属于Sebastian特有的奶音，让对现状略微有点迷茫的Kimi感到有些安定，“我已经出发了，”他的声音听上去很欢快，“我打电话来可不是催促你，只不过我可能十分钟之后就到你家楼下了，”他叽叽喳喳地说着，完全没有注意到对面是安静的，或许他根本没打算给Kimi插嘴的机会，“我今天可是特意打扮了一番，天呐，你要带我去party，我现在太兴奋了，迫不及待的想见到你！”  
       “……我也是……”  
       “什么？你也是迫不及待想要见到我吗？”听筒那边传来爽朗的笑声。  
       “是的……”  
       “今天你有些……唔……？”Kimi能听出来电话对面那个小家伙将话筒拿远了些，应该是为了确认自己有没有打错电话，“没关系，可能是我过于敏感……我上车了，你十分钟之后记得下楼，或者说，九分钟。”  
       说完，对面便挂了电话。

 

       看样子，曾经的自己原打算和Sebastian出去玩。Kimi仔细回忆了一下，印象里好像是有这么回事——自从他把在机场瑟瑟发抖的Sebastian捎上，两人的关系有了飞速的进展——对比之前，他一直觉得那个德国小子只是一个有天赋的活泼且讨喜的后辈，带着兔子般纯真的笑容来到了食肉动物们撕咬角逐的围场，仅此而已。  
       早在这个家伙初入围场的时候Kimi对Sebastian的健谈就有所耳闻，在飞机上他对此有了更深刻的体会，但是出乎意料的是他并不讨厌——这对原本有带着交际障碍的芬兰人来说难能可贵，Sebastian是个开朗的家伙，他的笑容让人很放松——他们甚至住在同一个地方，半个小时的车程就能到达。两人在那段归程上谈了许多，多到恋恋不舍地互换联系方式后分别，之后也互有联系。  
       今天，曾经的他带着Sebastian参加了一场私人party，酒精，美女，nothing。  
       Nothing。  
       好吧，让友谊更进一步也算的话，那么也就这点收获。  
       但是现在来自未来的Kimi表示，这点收获别说现在的自己，换作曾经的自己恐怕也是不能够满足的。  
       Kimi深吸一口气，虽然不知道接下来该怎么做，但肯定不能把时间浪费在无趣的嘈杂的party上。

       ——有时候如果有机会做另一个选择，也是不错的体验。

 

       “嘿，我到了，你在哪里？”  
       Sebastian的电话很准时。  
       “我改主意了，”Kimi对电话里的Sebastian说，“你先进来吧。”  
       他为Sebastian开了门，门板之后是他多年未见的光景，唤醒了他心底的记忆。一个顶着有些长度的卷发的男孩，没有那些慵懒成熟的胡渣，唯一不变的是眼眸里纯真的淡蓝和脸上温暖的笑容。  
       ——喜欢的人无论什么时候看，都是可爱的不行。  
       Kimi忍住拥抱他的冲动，闪身让男孩进了门。  
       “你还没换衣服，”对比穿着随意的Kimi，Sebastian显然精心整理了一番，他穿着崭新的还带着折角的T恤，脚上的鞋也是新换的，他扫了一眼Kimi蓬乱的头发，“你不会是才醒吧？”  
       “是的，我睡过头了。”Kimi大方的承认，睡过头对于party来说只有到得早和到得晚的问题，对于不管什么时候进场都能收获焦点的Kimi来说这些都不值得烦恼，更何况他已经决定不去了。“我不想去了，千篇一律，”他把门口的Sebastian迎进里屋，“我打算就在家里……呃……看看电影？”Kimi记得曾经买过不少碟片，希望自己没有记错，“还是说，你更愿意去party？”  
       Kimi看了一眼Sebastian，这是个临时的邀请，他有些担心Sebastian对之前的邀约内容更有兴趣。  
       “不！不去party，”男孩的反应很快，他连忙摆着手，脸涨得通红，“我也喜欢看碟片，我是说比起party，我更愿意留下来看碟。”他绞着衣角，看上去有些紧张，原本平整的衣服被手指绕出了折皱，“就……我们两个？”

       Kimi看着面前的德国男孩，对方涨红的脸和眼里的期盼他非常熟悉，只是讶于出现在十年前的Sebastian身上，他心中涌起一丝懊恼——十年前的自己并没有捕捉到Sebastian这么可爱的表情。  
       “是的，你去那边看看有什么电影你想看的，”Kimi眨了眨眼睛，他意识他自己望着Sebastian的眼神有些过于露骨，他让男孩的脸更红了——这是不会出现在年轻的Kimi身上的眼神。他有些紧张，“呃……”但他很快平稳了语调，“我去看看冰箱里有什么。”  
       他给男孩指了个方向，自己去了厨房。

 

       ——要谨记语调不能起太高。  
       得意忘形会让Sebastian看出端倪，这可不是一两句就能解释清楚并能轻易接受的现状。  
       Kimi在心里对自己说。

 

       感谢上帝，冰箱的内容并不丰富，但是对付一场电影的消耗还是绰绰有余，Kimi在心里盘算着，等看完电影就带Sebastian出去吃饭，如果他没记错，附近有一家不错的餐厅。  
       当他端着饮料还有一份简单的下酒菜回到客厅，就看见男孩盘腿坐在地毯上，正从CD架上取下一张碟片看了看又放了回去。碍于CD架就嵌在矮柜上，他每一次取出或者放回都要向前探出身子，然后他腰间白皙的皮肤便会从衣角边缘露出一点，但很快又被盖住。  
       “你想看这部？”T恤的下摆没有再次抬起，Sebastian手里拿着一张碟正在犹豫，Kimi开口问道，就像他刚刚走近客厅一样自然。  
       “我不太确定，”Sebastian说，“你看过吗？”  
       “就这部吧，”Kimi扫了一眼男孩递过来的碟片封面——他更多的是注意男孩纤细的手臂与骨节分明的手指，放下手中的东西，“这堆里我看过的屈指可数。”  
       这句是实话，他并没有太多时间看。  
       “哈！”Sebastian笑了，“那就这部吧！”  
       他再次露出了他的后腰。

 

       “为什么是果汁？”Sebastian注意到了Kimi刚刚放下的东西——还剩小半瓶的伏特加和一罐贴着赞助商标签的综合果汁，以及一小碗果干，他说，“我已经20岁了。”  
       “是，是，”Kimi笑道，“你想来点什么？”  
       “我以为你会为德国人端上啤酒，”Sebastian撅着嘴用两根手指提起面前瓶子递还给Kimi，“麻烦给我啤酒，要用最大号的啤酒杯，谢谢。”  
       趁着机器读碟的间隙，Kimi起身为Sebastian换来了冰箱里仅剩的两瓶啤酒，柜子里找不到啤酒杯，他只好取了一只普通的玻璃杯，希望德国人不会嫌弃。 Kimi路过门口顺便关掉了客厅的灯，整个房间的光源只剩傍晚太阳的余威，隔着布窗帘也只剩下残兵败将。他转过视线，只见男孩快速地转向回到还在显示跳转中的屏幕。  
       就像刚才的一瞥，只是普通的一瞥。  
       在如此缺乏光亮的房间里，Kimi的确没有看清。  
       冰人不动声色，坐回了面对电视的沙发上。

       屏幕很快开始放起了片头，色调昏暗，整个房间随着太阳势力的衰弱，辨识物体已经渐渐变得困难，Sebastian坐在地毯上，中间还隔着一张玻璃茶几。  
       Sebastian悄悄回头看了一眼莱科宁，却没想，微弱的屏幕光打在Kimi脸上，对方也正看着他。  
       Sebastian像一只受到惊吓的小动物一样转回了视线，希望背着光Kimi看不清他的蠢样。

       “要不要坐在沙发上？”Kimi拍了拍身边的空位。  
       “我……可以吗？”Sebastian的声线有点颤抖。  
       “当然。”Kimi心想，这时候的Sebastian就是一个情窦初开的小傻瓜，非常容易看懂。Kimi起开一瓶啤酒，把盛着金色液体冒着气泡的杯子递给男孩，“你点的单。”  
       接过杯子，Sebastian眼神飘向Kimi刚刚拍过的地方，他犹犹豫豫地从地毯上起身，就像做了什么决定一般，举起杯子猛灌了一口，然后低着头，快速地把屁股挪上了沙发。  
       僵硬的动作滑稽得令人发笑，Kimi也不吝啬他的笑声：“放轻松。”他伸手拍了拍Sebastian的后背，却适得其反。  
       手掌下的肌肉更僵硬了。  
       Kimi把手放回沙发椅背上，如果继续放与Sebastian的背接触，男孩恐怕会更加坐立不安。

 

       情况变得很有趣。  
       Kimi并不是个喜欢恶作剧的人，他不是Sebastian。但此时此刻，他起了想捉弄Sebastian的念头，而未来的围场甜心现在却乖巧胆小的像一只兔子。

_——是因为我们单独呆在一起。_

       未来的Kimi心想。

 

       影片一开始，男主被人追捕，在他留下悬疑的留言后，开始描述他的童年，画面变得明朗起来，屏幕点亮了昏暗的房间。Kimi半躺在沙发上，Sebastian毛茸茸的脑袋就在他与画面之间，透过屏幕的光，他静静地看着男孩头发里调皮弯出的发丝，还有耳朵上夺目的纤细绒毛。剧情吸引了Sebastian的注意力，手里的酒杯被他放回了茶几，他整个人弓着背，双肘撑在腿上，又露出了后腰那一块异常白皙的皮肤。  
       男主从小就展现与别人不一样的地方，他的童年从一副他不记得何时作画的描绘谋杀场景的画开始变得不再明媚，随着剧情的深入Sebastian也不再保持僵直的坐姿，他向沙发靠背倒了去，不料缺碰到了Kimi放在靠背上的手臂。  
Sebastian一凛，又坐直了身体。  
       “你很紧张。”Kimi说，“是因为单独和我在一起让你不自在吗？”  
       “不，没有！”Sebastian矢口否认，但看上去没有什么说服力。  
       Kimi并没有抽回他的手臂，Sebastian的后脑正好可以枕在他的手臂上。战战兢兢的男孩看上去有些坐立不安，又无路可退。  
       “我们是不是还是应该去party？”Kimi再次问道。  
       “什么？……哦，不……”Sebastian蓦地发现两人的距离是如此之近，他屏住呼吸一时语塞，有些不知所措，脸上火辣辣地烧着，不知道是不是酒精的作用，“我没有想过会有机会和你独处。”他低下头，就像犯了错误无措的孩子，“很抱歉，难得的休息时间被我搞砸了……”  
       “我以为我们曾经有过独处，”Kimi说，“你很健谈，我们相处的很棒，所以，放轻松。”“如果你把你我的体能师还有其他人当做透明人的话，那的确算是一次独处。”  
       “Seb，”Kimi抿了一口酒，“你知道我并不喜欢和人打交道，而那天我在机场只邀请你一起同行，还有什么能比这个更有说服力？”  
       “难道不是因为只有我在那？”Sebastian笑了。  
       “所以我没有丢下你。”  
       两人相视一笑，Sebastian调整了舒服的姿势靠着Kimi的手臂，继续看向屏幕。

       心爱的、年幼些的恋人就在自己的怀里，他肌肉僵硬，心不在焉，红红的耳尖为他平添了一份可爱。过近的距离让Kimi的鼻尖捕捉到了淡淡的香波味，以及沐浴过特有的干净的气味——Sebastian为了和他出去参加party做了精心的准备。  
       现在他的身体靠着自己的肩膀，Kimi能感受到对方穿透过衣料传来的身体的热度，他发现——很久没有规规矩矩穿着衣服和Sebastian聊天了。  
       青涩的Kimi嘴角挂着一抹莫测的笑。

       也许上帝觉得他们过于放纵让他回来找回当初的那份纯真？这不怪他们，有太多的围场外所需要处理的事情占用了很多比赛训练以外的时间，真正能在一起的日子并不多，性自然成为穿插其中最好的生活调剂，每一回独处最后都会变成肌肤相亲的性事。如果是这样应该是让Sebastian先回到过去——这家伙在床上就像他本人平时在生活中表现的那样主动，他总是带领着节奏的那一方，这大概也是为什么Sebastian那么热衷于骑乘位的原因。他们很合拍，不管是作为队友还是情侣。

 

       “如果，如果你能回到过去，”Sebastian说，“你会选择改变过去从而改变你的现在吗？”  
       “什么？”Kimi很快意识到Sebastian是在说电影里的男主角，“我不会。”  
       “为什么？”Sebastian问，“你看，他可以回去，改变了当时的情况，等于拯救了她。”  
       “同样，未来别的方面也会有所改变，他并不能完美掌控一切。”Kimi说，“如果我的现在有我想珍惜的事物，我宁可再次经历那段痛苦，也不要因为改变了过去而失去。”  
       “那么你现在有吗？”Sebastian问，“想珍惜的事物。”  
       “当然，”Kimi承认，他看着臂弯里的Sebastian，“非常珍惜。”  
       “如果，我是说如果……”Sebastian的眼睛转着，“你可以通过改变过去提前拥有它，你会去做吗？”

 

    _——这是个值得思考的问题。_

 

       Kimi不得不承认，Sebastian很会蛊惑人心。这是一个非常棒的提议，并且充满诱惑力。提前拥有Sebastian，而不用等到遥远的，他们成为队友的那个赛季。  
       只要现在积极主动一点，将近五年的空白、彷徨与思念都将被填补。  
       况且现在他就在眼前。  
       “你犹豫了，”Sebastian狡黠地笑了，“你在认真思考这个建议。”  
       “好吧，我的确动心了。”Kimi无奈地耸肩，“但是我还是惧怕我的举动会影响我已知的现状，”他看着Sebastian灰蓝色的眼睛，眼睛的主人很认真的回望着他，“我觉得这是我的珍惜方式。”  
       “这的确是你会选择的方式，”Sebastian说，“你总是很理智。”  
       “……以后你会看到我不理智的时候。”  
       “难以想象，”Sebastian笑道，“那一定会很精彩。”

 

       男主回到过去改变了当初的选择，他喜欢的女孩生活变得美好，逃脱了上一回自杀的命运。然而他带着个人感情种下的恶之花，却生了根，发了芽，开了花。男主只好再次回到过去某个时间点，企图挽救破碎的未来，但每一次都不能完全理想化的改变。男主觉察到人生的每个选项本就没有什么正确可言，不能妄图去改变他人，但是回去不破坏他人也许就可以把事情变得好一点。  
       没有人可以充当上帝，完美的幸福是需要有所牺牲，可完美又是之余谁的完美？  
       “看来你是对的，改变曾经的错误也不能如愿，”Sebastian说，“事情都是纠缠在一起，每一次总有他不可控的地方，最后的发展也不会如他当初改变时设想的那样。”  
       “每一次改变都会有另一个牺牲品，”Kimi说，“至少我知道我现在拥有它，所以我不会想去改变。”  
       改变某个时间节点，未来就像薛定谔的猫，可能会积极的发展，也可能会消极得不如已成事实的现在。也许，Kimi心想，来自未来的我，说不定在改变的一瞬间就被抹杀了。  
       正说着，一股困倦感袭来，Kimi本能的觉得这是一个信号。  
       知道恋人从比自己认知更早的时候就喜欢自己，是一个复杂却足够愉快的体验。他不会忘记今天Sebastian那些青涩可爱的小表情，这算是一个不告而别，但——

_——但终究会回到你的身边。_

回到Sebastian身边。

眼前的Sebastian开始变得模糊。

 

       ..---/-----/-----/---..

       Kimi醒来的时候就看到小红牛队的Sebastian正靠着自己的肩膀，由于自己的动作牵动，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼。  
       “我好像睡着了。”Sebastian说，“我看到结局了吗？”  
       Kimi没有说话，因为他也睡着了，顺便做了个梦，梦境很混乱，一会是在一个陌生的带着泳池的豪宅里与Sebastian闹在一起，一会又回到现在他们所在的这个客厅，他和Sebastian一起看了场电影。  
       ——看不到脸，但他知道，那是他自己和Sebastian，总之都是和Sebastian。  
       电视屏幕已经变成蓝屏，茶几上的酒杯酒瓶也静静的放在那里。Kimi起身打开了客厅的灯，突然亮起的强光晃得他眯起了眼，他不认为半瓶伏特加就能让自己喝醉，更何况他还没有喝完。但是今晚所发生的一切他都在梦里看到了，难道自己之前都是在梦游？

       “我想我该回去了，”Sebastian的耳根有些发红，在灯光下看得很清楚，“今晚我很愉快。”  
       “时间还早，我能邀请你一起吃晚餐吗？”Kimi说，他放弃继续思考让人头疼的问题，“我有点饿了，而且我知道附近有家不错的餐厅。”  
       “荣幸之至。”

 

 

       ..---/-----/.----/--...

       没有任何预兆，Kimi睁开了眼睛，进入眼帘的，是本该还在参加活动的Sebastian。  
       “你居然在游泳池边睡着了，你会晒伤自己的。”Sebastian有些担心地说，“你应该庆幸因为机场罢工航班都取消，不然等我下星期回来你估计都晒干了。”  
       “我没有想到会睡着，醒来看到你真好，我们的假期又多了一周。”他们在游泳池边上，身下还是他睡着前那张躺椅，他回来了。  
       “我做了个梦。”他说，牵起Sebastian的手。  
       “你梦到了什么？”Sebastian跨坐在Kimi身上，捧起他的脸，倾身向对方吻去，“我看你睡着的时候带着笑，一定是个美梦。”  
       “我梦到在森林里，碰见了一只小兔子”

 

       ===END===


End file.
